


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

by sleepyprincess



Series: Nefarious. [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Sex, Chases, Dark Beel, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Food, MC is like WTF, Manhandling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piano Sex, Pizza, Rage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Some biting, beel is angry, demon pp, only for a moment bc MC spits on beel, some blood, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie gets her own stash of pizza.Sophie tells Beel he can't have any.Dark Beel disagrees.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Nefarious. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

Not long after I was subjugated by Beelzebub’s dick, I knew well not to fuck with his food anymore. As enticing as it was, I could have died that night—in the palm of a demon with a fearsome power, confined to a wall as he drilled himself in me. I knew I had a reckless streak; but I didn’t know _how_ reckless I was.

It all started a few weeks ago, when Lucifer had me stay a little later to work on my monthly report with him and Lord Diavolo. The latter displayed his liberality once more by ordering us pizza and wings as a treat to us.

It became a newfound tradition of ours. Every month, after I would file my report with the two demons, Lucifer and I lock the doors to the Student Council Room. While we did that, Lord Diavolo would go ahead and order pizza, wings and soda—the place he ordered from offered human _and_ demon cuisines. Once the food arrived, we would all sit around and enjoy our well-deserved meal.

After today’s conference, the Demon Prince insisted I take home two boxes for myself. He gave no room for Lucifer to object, even when he was ordered to take the rest of the boxes back to his brothers. I headed home before the two, the pizza boxes still warm in my hands. Both demons warned me not to let any of the others, _mainly_ Beel, know I had my own personal stash of pizza.

I heard traffic outside my door, followed by the timbres of Lucifer and Beel. I got up and padded out to the kitchen, my adrenaline spiked from the thought of seeing the Avatar of Gluttony again. I didn’t see much of him after he fucked my brains out, so I figured it’d be lovely to catch up with him momentarily.

“Hello, pretty people,” I maundered into the cooking area, the two brothers snacking on some pizza slices. Both hummed greetings in return, their mouths stuffed. It was endearing—seeing the two normally-composed brothers with squirrel cheeks. I bit back a chortle, which resulted in Beel’s eyes catching mine.

“Hey, Soph.”

At that point in time, I lastly seized a glimpse of the Glutton. He was perspiring from practice—he got home not too long ago—normally spiky hair also drenched. The black muscle shirt he sported did nothing but stoke up flashbacks of our trysting; how his strapping arms entwined themselves around me. He offered his signature friendly smile, which I returned.

Mammon and Asmo’s loudasses then joined us in the kitchen, squabbling about something completely aimless. This was my cue to leave—as I was too tired to have them rowing over pizza _and_ me. I announced I was to be left alone—Lucifer emphasized this once I left the room—and retreated to my room without taking a slice.

To my unawareness, Beel kept his eyes trained on me as I left.

It was midnight when I brought my studying to a close. The next day was Saturday, thank goodness—I could sleep in for once. I didn’t have any plans with anyone yet, which was fine with me; I knew I would be beckoned into some kind of misadventure the next day, therefore the solitude was welcomed.

I nibbled on a pizza slice, some random DevilTube video playing in the background. My peace and quiet was adjourned by a stifled knock on my door, my intuition on point.

“Can I come in?” Beel’s voice rang through my door. He was the only brother of the seven (besides Lucifer) that didn’t bulldoze my door whenever he came in. My stomach dropped when I took in the fact that he would smell my pizza, no matter how hard I tried to store it away.

“Yeah, come in,” I sighed as the door opened. The Avatar of Gluttony walked in, eyes falling on my two pizza boxes without deviation. He glanced from me, to the boxes, then back at me before he went over to my desk.

“My stomach, it’s _SO_ empty,” he grumbled and helped himself to a slice. His stomach spouted an unsettling growl, affirming its state. However, I couldn’t help but feel displeased at _my_ food being messed with. Glutton or not, _don’t touch my damn pizza_.

I sprung up and took hold of his wrist. “There’s pizza in the kitchen,” I plucked the slice he was holding and plopped it back in the box.

“It’s all gone,” he said quietly.

I snapped it shut and sighed, “Look, Lord Diavolo gave _me_ these two boxes. For my _self_. Because he and Luci knew _you_ , in particular, would try t—”

My monologue went unfinished when I beheld the look of malice engraved on his face. Before I could express regret for my tone, Beel transformed into his demon self. He exhaled low growls, which was another cue for me to hightail it the _fuck_ outta there.

“Give me the _FUCKING pizza,_ Sophie,” he hurled, his voice rumbling with power and rancor. “Give it to me, **_NOW_**!”

I managed to scoop up the two pizza boxes on my way out. I scrambled up the stairs and down the hallway, silence the only thing I heard up here. I slumped down against the pillar, my breath returning to normal at a steady pace. I swallowed hard, impure thoughts of what would happen if Beel found me drizzling themselves into my imagination.

“ ** _SOPHIE_**!!!” The sixth-born’s voice thundered into the hallway.

I let out a squeal and darted into the music room, giving the door a quick onceover after I locked it. I then went to the grand piano, sitting on its stool as I plopped the two boxes next to my seat. I heaved a sigh of relief, my hands preoccupied with dancing on the keys. Not before long, I grew engrossed with the piano—unsuspecting of the door unlocking behind me.

It wasn’t until a sharp yank of my upper arm led to me being hoisted out of my seat. I rotated my body around and was met with a seething Beelzebub.

“Beel, seriousl—”

“ ** _NOT UNTIL I GET THE PIZZA,”_** He gripped my other upper arm and fastened his hands around both. “ ** _I’M NOT PLAYING, SOPHIE_**.” His face was in mine, his horns grazed at my hair. "Or I might end up eating **you** instead," he purred, leaving me no space to respond as he nicked my lower lip with his fangs.

I should have succumbed to his stipulation. I should have agreed to letting him have my food. Lamentably, I liked pissing hot demons off.

“Let. Me. **_Go_** ,” I spat back, then quite literally spat in his face. The Avatar of Gluttony was taken aback, his face faltering before his glower darkened even further. He wiped my spit off his face and roared.

“How **_DARE YOU_**?!” He used his strength to slam me against the piano, the keys digging into my upper thighs and ass. “You don’t know when to **shut that pretty little mouth, _do_ you**?” He hitched my skirt up to just below my ribcage, hands clutched into the sides of my legs.

As soon as I put together what was about to happen, I tossed and turned in his grip. “It’s _just_ pizza!” I argued, “you can’t angrily fuck me _every_ time I deny you food or accidentally eat your shit!”

“ **SHUT _UP_**!” Beel clawed deeply at my thighs, “When you have leftover food, you give it to **me**.” The sting from his claws was not a good sign; I was probably bleeding somewhat.

To his delight, I was not wearing underwear. He took this opportunity to smack my cunt, drawing a cry of surprise out from me. It was a rare sight—an actual _smirk_ curled itself on his lips at my misery/arousal.

“Lucifer’s right about you,” he smashed his forearm against my throat, “you _really_ seem to get off from pissing us off,” he kept me like that; my back arched from the uncomfortable position he held me in.

I felt him shift around, the tip of his sex kissing at my appallingly wet cunt. I didn’t remember how… _gifted_ he was until he drove his cock into me. The stretch was not excruciating as before, the pressure from his arm on my throat giving me an odd kind of high. Beel emitted an untamed snarl, shuddering as he moved his hips against mine.

I placed my hands on his forearm, my body being moved by his exertion. He didn’t let up at any point—the babbles that fell out of my mouth proved to fuel him. He leaned his head next to him, his breathing strained in his hunt for release. The piano keys were played by my ass, a discordant melody extended throughout the room.

“No one would believe you,” his voice labored, “if you told them I fucked you like this.” The Glutton’s hips thrusts accelerated. “After all, _I’m_ the **sweetheart**.”

Beelzebub showed my cervix no pity as he pounded into me for a second time. As he did before, he made me cum more than once. Even as I plead with him that I couldn’t anymore, he merely said, “You’ve got one more in you.”

And _dammit, he was right_.

Once he came inside me for the last time, the sixth-born stilled and left a nasty lovebite on my collarbone. He left me on the piano as he readjusted himself into his pants. He took only one of the pizza boxes, immediately plucking a slice from it as he sauntered out.

All while he maintained his signature friendly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really want some pizza now.


End file.
